Un año diferente
by NengPottermaniacoBlack
Summary: Capitulo 1Harry estaba en su cama pensando en Sirius... bueno dejen rewiews a ver que les parece
1. La visita sorpresa

La visita sorpresa

Harry estaba en su cama pensando en Sirius cuando de repente los Dursley entraron es su habitación para decirle que se iban a un sitio y que no le llevarían con ellos:

-No toques nada.

-Para que querría tocar yo algo.

Se fueron sin decirle adiós como era costumbre en ellos. Tras media hora de que se fueran sono el timbre el creyó que eran los Dursley miro por el visor y menuda sorpresa abrió la puerta:  
-Hola creí que estabas muerto -dijo entre lágrimas.

-Pero e vuelto gracias a que al entrar en el velo entre vivo y gracias a hechizos que Dumbledore sabe hacer estoy aquí.

-Y esa moto.

-Es mía pero todavía no vas a montar hasta que no des un buen abrazo a tu padrino.

Harry nada mas darle un abrazo monto con Sirius:

Cuando Harry bajo de la moto se llevo una sorpresa estaba en Grimmauld Place como el año pasado tuvo Sirius que decir las palabras del pergamino. Al abrir la puerta Sirius entraron rápido y cerró la puerta. Harry vio que en la casa habia gente que no conocía:

-Hola como te llamas-pregunto Harry al chico.

-Carlos.

-Pero si eres Harry Potter.

Después Harry y Carlos siguieron hablando:

-A cenar-dijo la señora Weasley-estoy encantada de verte Harry.

-Hola señora Weasley donde están Ron y Hermione.

-Arriba esperándote.

-Adiós señora Weasley.

Al decir esto la señora Weasley se fue y Carlos le dijo que estarían en el cuarto hablando al entrar Hermione y Ron le saludaron:

-Hola Harry-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos de que hablabais.

-De la gente nueva que a entrado en la orden.

-Ha entrado más gente.

-Si gente que no conoces por ejemplo Anna la novia de tu padrino.

-No me habia enterado de eso.

-Esta aquí hablando con gente de la orden.

-Ok.

-Y sabéis si han venido más chicos de intercambio.

-No lo sabemos solo sabemos de Carlos los si hay más no lo sabemos.

-Vale como se llaman los nuevos de la orden.

-Richard, Alex, Lewis y James son los nuevos pero no les veremos mucho.

-¿¿Por?

-Porque ellos iran al extranjero a buscar gente que quiera enfrentarse a Voldemort-y Carlos sintió un carraspeo.

-Carlos es mejor que te acostumbres al nombre.

-Vale Harry.

Al llegar a la señora Weasley para que fueran a cenar vieron a un chica joven que Harry no conocía pero Ron Hermione y Carlos si:

-¿¿Quién es?

-Es Anna-contestaron al unísono.

-Es muy joven no creis.

-No.

-Cuantos años tiene.

-20.

-Ahh yo creí que tenia menos.

Al llegar a la mesa vieron que Sirius y Anna estaban en su mundo y no prestaban atención a los demás de repente Anna se acerco a sirius para besarle efusivamente la llevo a una sala donde tuvieran intimidad tras esto Lupin y los demás quisieron sacar el tema de la mente de Harry Ginny Ron Hermione y Carlos:

-Y bueno Carlos hay equipos de Quidditch en España-pregunto Lupin apresuradamente.

-Si pocos.

-Bueno los 5 a la cama y no habléis.

-Vale pero como nos organizamos.

-Ron y Hermione Harry y Ginny y Carlos solo.

-Vale.

-Hasta mañana-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Hasta mañana-dijeron los 5.

Mientras subían iban hablando de lo ocurrido entre Black y Anna al llegar cada

uno a su cuarto se decían mañana seguimos hablando al llegar Harry y Ginny a

su habitación se dijeron hasta mañana y se durmieron.

-Harry Ginny despertad son las 12 el desayuno esta en la mesa-eran Carlos y

Ron.

-Y Hermione.

-Ya esta abajo estudiando es horrible estamos en verano.

Nada mas decir eso Ron entro una lechuza con 2 pergaminos uno para harry y otro para Ron:

-Que sera ábrelo Harry.

Harry James Potter TIMOS

Transformaciones……………..A

Encantamientos………………..E

Pociones……………………….E

Defensa contra las artes oscuras.E

Historia de la magia……………D

Adivinación……………………D

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas….E

Harry sabía que Adivinación la suspendería pero Pociones no creía que sacase Excelente:

-Ron mira los tuyos.

Ron Weasley TIMOS

Transformaciones………………E

Encantamientos………………..E

Pociones……………………….S

Historia de la magia……………D

Defensa contra las artes oscuras.E

Adivinación……………………D

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas….A

Ron casi tenía las mismas notas que Harry y se alegro de sus notas:

-Bueno parece que podemos seguir siendo aurores.

-Si.

Nada más decir si Harry Hermione entro con sus timos con todas sus notas como era de esperar todo Sobresaliente:

-Habéis visto las notas de los TIMOS.

-Si y muy buenas para lo que hicimos.

-A ver.

Ron y Harry le mostraron los resultados y Hermione los leía en alto cuando llego a adivinación le dijo que sabía que esa asignatura la debían haber dejado con un ¡Os lo dije! ellos dijeron que les importaba esa asignatura 0:

-Harry a desayunar-se oyó de lejos.


	2. La boda

2. La boda

Harry fue a desayunar la señora Weasley se intereso por las notas de los TIMOS de Ron y Harry no protestaron en dárselas y Harry se sentó en la mesa con unas tostadas y algo de la cena del día anterior harry se intereso por Sirius la señora Weasley le dijo que habia salido tras eso Harry Ron y Hermione se fueron para hablar de las reuniones del ED tranquilos Carlos le pidió entrar a Harry, Harry no se negó y le dijo Ya formas parte del ED firma en el pergamino de Hermione 

Si donde esta el pergamino.

Aquí ya puedes firmar.

Gracias donde serán las reuniones.

Ya te lo diremos.

Tras eso siguieron hablando unos 15 minutos antes de que les interrumpieran dándoles la noticia de que Sirius y Anna se casarían y que por eso no habían estado cuando Harry habia ido a desayunar Harry fue a darle un beso a Sirius para felicitarle y luego subió al cuarto a seguir hablando con Ron Hermione y Carlos Ginny ya estaba en el cuarto esperando para seguir hablando del ED.

Ya estáis aquí.

Si o es que no puedo felicitar a mi padrino.

Si puedes pero has tardado 5 minutos que le has dado un discurso para ser ministro de magia.

No es que también he felicitado a Anna y que habia una cola para felicitarles Hagrid el primero la señora Weasley Kingsley Shacklebott Sturgis Podmore y mas gente de la orden por eso tarde que te lo diga Carlos que ha bajado conmigo.

Si es verdad-dijo Carlos.

Vale.

Siguieron hablando hasta la hora de comer y luego se vistieron para ir a la boda Harry se peino el pelo Carlos que era hijo de padre muggle y madre maga conocía un fija pelo muggle que le recomendó a Harry y el Se echo algo para que el pelo no se moviese en la boda a Harry le sorprendió el efecto de la _gomina_ según dijo Carlos que se llamaba tras eso se vistieron con túnicas de gala para ir a la boda.

Sirius Black quiere a Anna como esposa.

Si quiero.

Anna quiere a Sirius Black como esposo.

Si quiero.

Pueden besarse los novios.

Tras eso los invitados salieron fuera esperando a que Sirius y Anna saliesen para que las chicas fuesen a coger el ramo que Tonks atrapo en el banquete se encontraban 13 mesas en la mesa principal se encontraban en el banquete Sirius Anna Lupin y Tonks que se miraban continuamente Sirius y Anna besándose cuando la gente lo pedía así hasta cansarse Harry Ron Hermione (que se habia vuelto a lisar el pelo como en el baile del torneo de los 3 magos) Carlos y Ginny Carlos estaba cociéndose el pelo y enrollándoselo como si tuviera el pelo como una masa Carlos explico que era un fijador de pelo que podía hacer eso con el pelo dejarlo como una masa y hablaron del ED como en la mañana eran las 8 y empezaron los bailes Harry Y Ron buscaban pareja Ron escogió a Hermione y Harry a Ginny Carlos dijo que no le gustaba bailar que el prefería cantar Hermione y Ron estaban bailando pegados y Harry y Ginny habían parado porque Harry le habia pisado el pie Hermione y Ron siguieron bailando con una canción muy romántica que hizo que Ron y Hermione no se separasen Ginny y Harry decían que no era normal a Carlos para que Carlos no creyese que Ron y Hermione eran novios luego terminaron los bailes Harry y Ron siguieron hablando del ED y cuando termino el banquete se fueron a Grimmauld Place.

Bueno dejen rewiews ya termine el segundo capitulo jeje y el tercero pensao jejejejeje bueno pa los que quieran saber algo de lo que pasara no voy a decir ni mu soy com jk pero en version masculina


	3. La sorpresa de Carlos

3.La sorpresa de Carlos

Al llegar Sirius y Anna se fueron a su cuarto a coger las maletas para la luna de miel se despidieron y se fueron a Barcelona en España nadie tenía sueño y Ron y Hermione se evitaban a ser posible las miradas Ron pidió a Harry y Carlos que si podían hablar de algo ellos aceptaron y Ron les comento que habías estado a esto de besar a Hermione y que por eso se sentía incomodo y que intentaba mirar lo menos posible a Hermione para que no se le notase pero cada vez que lo hacia se le notaba mas Harry y Carlos le aconsejaron que se lo dijese Ron decía que no y que no así siguieron hablando de lo mismo que en la mañana y mientras hablaban entro una lechuza con varias cartas cada uno cogio la suya Carlos no tuvo que comprar los libro que se utilizaban durante los 7 cursos porque los tenia de su colegio de magos de España en el Falla(no se me ocurría ningún colegio de magia español xD) que eran muy estrictos con las notas y el que en ese colegio el Falla sacaba la mejor nota en Hogwarts seguro que sacaría las mismas notas que Hermione o parecidas a las de ella pero el estaba interesado en otra cosa cuando pensaba en las clases el pensaba en el pelo rubio una chica alta y muy guapa de unos 16 años que cursaba en el colegio Falla en España en el mismo curso que el casi anonadado que estaba que Harry le tuvo que llamar varias veces hasta que le respondió.

-Lo siento estaba pensando algo y no me he dado cuenta.

-Vale pero tu que carrera quieres hacer.

-No se pero lo mas seguro auror.

-Como nosotros.

-Y que se hace en los descansos entre clase y clase.

-Bueno se va al pasillo a hablar o lo que quiera hasta la próxima clase menos en pociones a las mazmorras con el tonto de Snape olisqueando asuntos que no le incumben siempre favorece a Slytherin una casa de Hogwarts que es de donde salen la mayoría de magos tenebrosos de Inglaterra.

-Ah vale.

Tras eso siguió pensando en ese pelo rubio de esa chica mientras Harry y Ron hablaban tuvieron que volver a llamarle y le pidieron una explicación de porque se quedaba casi atontado el con una mirada de os lo diré si os mantenéis callados ellos parece que le entendieron.

-Es por una chica del colegio al que iba y es que ella me gustaba y estaba pensando en ella.

-Vale pero sabes si va a venir a Hogwarts solo podras ir a España en vacaciones de verano y la vas a ver poco si no va a venir a Hogwarts.

-Si va a venir con nosotros a Hogwarts vendra el 26 de Julio vendra es su cumpleaños y luego ira a por los utiles necesarios que no teniamos en el Falla.

A la mañana siguiente se encontro Carlos con alguna sorpresa que le fue muy agradable era esa chica en la que estaba pensando siempre.


	4. Alicia entra al ED

4.Alicia entra al ED

Carlos estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido y le pregunto a la chica que estaba en la puerta.

-¿Yo creí que vendrías el sábado?

-Bueno Carlos es que quería darte una sorpresa.

-Si esta bien Alicia pero avisa antes.

-Vale la próxima vez te avisare bueno Carlos te has leído Historia de Hogwarts es muy interesante.

-Si.

-Vale y donde esta mi cuarto.

-Por aquí-la dijo llevándola al vestíbulo y enseñándole su cuarto.

-Vale gracias-y le dio un beso y entro en el cuarto.

-Uf Carlos te veo muy alegre-dijo Ron.

Carlos no respondió el estaba pensando en otras cosas hasta que Harry le aviso que era la hora de comer Carlos comió sin ver lo que comía dentro de dos horas iría al cuarto con Alicia estando solo para comunicarle lo de el ED.

-Bueno en Hogwarts varios alumnos forman un grupo de defensa quieres entrar en ella.

-Si.

Entra Harry con Ron y Hermione a hablar con Alicia y Carlos.

-Hola-dijeron Harry Ron y Hermione a Alicia.

-Hola

-Bueno como se hace lo de el ED.

-Pues lo primero fírmame el pergamino y luego te lo explicaremos.

Alicia firmo y Hermione se lo explico.

-Hora de cenar.

-Ya vamos.

-Hola-saludo Lupin a Alicia.

-Hola.

-A que día estamos-pregunto Carlos a Lupin.

-A 21 de julio.

-Vale.

Alicia se le acerco y le dijo que luego mientras subiesen las escaleras le diría algo.

Weno aki ta el 4 capitulo espero ke les guste ke le dira Alicia a Carlos XD


	5. El ataque en el caldero Chorreante

Weno como saben les deje algo intrigados ( eso me parecio xD )

HermySiriusBlack veo que te gusta el fic xD ojala termines tu fic tb se k toy un poko loko juas juas a ver si tu fic se acaba xD xD xD xD

Marya veo que tb te gusta el fic espero que pongas rapido los capis xD LoKoSsS 4E

Aron vale ok xD a ver si te conectas juas juas

Fridwulfa se ke e ido un poko rapido pero veo k te gusta xD espero que te leas el capi

Mely Weasley se ke llegaste tarde xk no te funcionaba el deja reviews xD se tendra que llamar x algun nombre no jeje a ver si me divierto escribiendo xD

El titulo del capi da algo de idea de lo que pasa no kreen xD

Capitulo5 La batalla en el caldero Chorreante

Al dia siguiente Carlos y Alicia en el cuarto nada mas despertarse empe

-Vamos rapido que hay algo importante que te tengo que decir

-¿Qué es algo te pasa?

-No no es eso pero me acabo de acordar de alguien que venia a nuestro colegio de Magia.

-Sueltalo dime porque te acuerdas ahora.

-Pues mira te acuerdas de Karim Ridlle.

-Si que tiene que ver…o ya me acuerdo el que no debe ser nombrado se apellidaba Ridlle lo dijieron alli en España al morir el y hemos vivido a su lado durante 5 años con su hijo y nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta.

-A comer chicos-se escucho en el cuarto el grito de Lupin.

-Ya vamos Lupin.

-Vale pero que esto se enfria.

Al llegar Alicia y Carlos no hablaron y al terminar dijeron:

-Me voy a duchar vale-dijo Carlos.

-Yo me voy a dormir una siesta.

-Vale.

El dia 27 amanecio tranquilo Carlos ya levantado leia en el vestíbulo un libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Hola Carlos le saludo Hermione con sueño.

-Hola que vas a desayunar.

-Si y me extraña no ser la unica que se levante a estudiar en vacaciones a falta de 35 dias bueno me voy a desayunar y luego a estudiar antes de ir al Callejón Diagon.

Siguió su camino y fue a desayunar a la media hora ya termino y fue a por su libro de Cuidado de criaturas magicas y se sento en frente de Carlos a estudiar cuando fueron las 10 de la mañana ya todos habian desayunado y fueron cogiendo Polvos Flu para ira al Callejón Diagon al llegar al Caldero Chorreante se encontraron con Snape esperando a Harry para atacarle sorpresa pars la señora y el señor Weasley y Lupin, Harry Ron Hermione Carlos y Alicia fueron a enfrentarse con el.

-Rendios ya os llevamos un monton de pasos por delante-dijo Snape.

-Os vais a enterar-dijeron a la vez los chicos y gritaron con la varita en mano a la vez-¡¡Expelliarmus¡¡

Snape cayo al suelo por suerte para ellos quedo insconciente.

-Bueno nos libramos de momento de el creo yo-dijo Hermione.

Tras el incidente en el caldero Chorreante fueron con cuidado y al llegar al caldero Chorreante vieron que todavía estaba en el suelo y se fueron a Grimmauld Place.

-Que suerte que no se hubiese levantado y me extraña la traicion de Snape creiamos que era de los nuestros sera ...

-Bueno lo importante es que nos hemos librado pero me estaba dando cuenta de que falto a muchas reuniones y ahí nos traiciono seguro.

-Y como vamos a hacer para que no haga nada malo en Hogwarts.

-Con Dumbledore lo veo dificil que haga algo.

-Pero y si le controla con Imperius estamos en peligro.

Weno aki termina jejejeje xD espero veros mandar reviews k no kuesta dejar un mensaje saben submit review y lo ke les de la gana xd jajajaja o kieren k se lo explike en tres pasos xD dew les espero en septiembre xk en agosto komo no sea por telepatia no se eskribe aki jajajaja jejejejejej my lema LoKoSsSsSsSsSsSsS 4e


	6. El asesinato de Malfoy

Harry James Potter ke tal bueno no pude por problemas pero escribiré mas de seguido y veo k dices k me gusta dejar alguna k otra intriga bueno sigue leyendo

HermySiriusBlack veo ke te gusta decirme si bajo o subo la guardia y la trama dices k tiene ganxo jeje

MelyWeasley bueno intentare ir mas lento y si mi lema es ese LoKoSsS 4E.

En este capitulo muere alguien

Capitulo 6 El asesinato de Malfoy

En Grimmauld Place todo estaba patas para arriba ya que Lupin, Tonks, la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley, Ojoloco Moddy y Kingsley estaban andando de acá para allá y hablando sobre que debían decir a Dumbledore de Snape y a veces si Harry Ron Hermione Carlos o Alicia intentaban pasar les gritaban o les cerraban la puerta en la cara y de repente en medio del pasillo dos jóvenes mago se aparecieron eran iguales en todo excepto en la túnica eran Fred y George:

-Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione queríamos pasarnos por aquí. ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?-pregunto Fred.

-Estos son Carlos y Alicia de España Fred.

-Ok-dijieron Fred y George.

-¿Tendréis algunas orejas extensibles Fred?-pregunto Hermione.

-Oh George mira-hizo una pausa y siguió-mira la prefecta quiere una oreja extensible-dijo burlonamente.

-Oh si hermanito Fred-hizo una pausa-¿Para que le quieres?-pregunto pero con cierta burla en el tono a la chica castaña.

-Pues porque están aquí de malas pulgas por Snape.

-¿Que ha hecho Snape?-pregunto George.

-Nos ataco en el Caldero Chorreante-contestaron el trío Carlos y Alicia a la vez.

-Pero no estaba de nuestro lado bueno eso creíamos nosotros-dijo Fred.

-Ya y todos pero nos dejáis o no nos dejáis algunas orejas extensibles-dijo esta vez Harry.

-A ver si tenemos algunas aquí están-dijo George cociéndolas de un bolsillo.

Todos cogieron una y se la colocaron en la oreja y las pasaron bajo la puerta, mientras escuchan: Como se lo diremos a Dumbledore esto es muy peligroso si no se lo decimos podría estar en peligro todo el alumnado de Hogwarts-decía nervioso Lupin. Sonido de pasos Los siete chicos se habían dado cuenta que Lupin y la señora Weasley iban para la puerta y quitaron las orejas extensibles y disimularon que estaban hablando mientras que Lupin y la señora Weasley iban para la puerta. Al abrir la puerta la señora Weasley y Lupin vieron a los gemelos que estaban vomitando:

-¿¡Fred George que os pasa por que vomitáis así?-pregunto alarmada la señora Weasley Harry y Ron tuvieron que toser para no reírse mientras Hermione les dirigía una mirada asesina. Harry y Carlos se dieron cuenta que los gemelos se metían en la boca algo que parecía el antídoto para los vómitos y los dos le dio esa tos rara para no reírse y esta vez Hermione no se dio cuenta. Al instante Fred y George pararon de vomitar y Lupin y la señora Weasley se fueron:

-Habéis visto la cara de susto que se le ha dibujado a mama-preguntaron los gemelos a Ron y Ginny, Ginny que habia entrado alli por el ruido de los vómitos de los gemelos, a Hermione no le hacia gracia y bufaba, Carlos se dio cuenta de que habían llegado un poco lejos y empezó a bufar igual, Harry que también se habia dado cuenta mientras Ginny Fred George y Ron hablaban Harry Carlos Hermione y Alicia charlaban del comportamiento de los gemelos:

-Son unos irresponsables y unos inmaduros-decía Hermione y sin más se fue.

-¿A esta que le pasa?-pregunto Carlos y Alicia se fue corriendo también con Hermione.

-Y ahora Alicia también-A Carlos le parecio oír un "mujeres" a Harry.

-Tendrían que hacer un libro sobre las mujeres.

-Eso también lo creo yo Harry, nos vamos con Ron y los gemelos.

-Si Carlos.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que oyeron el timbre y la señora Black empezó a gritar como siempre.

-¡CERDOS SANGRES SUCIAS MUTANTES FUERA DE MI NOBLE CASA!

Mientras Lupin y la señora Weasley iban hacia el cuadro a callar la señora Black. Sirius estaba llamando a su ahijado.

-Harry ven aquí tengo algo para darte-dijo su padrino.

El Día de la vuelta a Hogwarts en el tren Carlos, Harry, Ginny y Alicia cogió un compartimento para ellos solos y empiezan a comentar sobre quidditch:

-Harry si llegas a capitán de quidditch me podrías elegir como cazador-dijo Carlos-pero claro tengo que estar en Gryffindor porque sino no me podrás elegir-apunto Carlos.

-¿Y tu Ginny querrás ser cazadora no?-pregunto Harry a la menor de los Weasley.

-Si claro si no hay problema seré cazadora.

Siguieron hablando toda la mañana hasta que Draco Malfoy fue al compartimento como siempre a molestar:

-Ah mira si esta aquí el héroe pipipote y la pobretona Weasley y estos desconocidos quienes son bueno me aburro. _!Tarantallegra¡_

Alicia recibió el hechizo:

-_¡Petrificus Totalus¡_-respondió Carlos a Malfoy.

Mientras echaban fuera a Malfoy, Carlos le hizo el contrahechizo a Alicia.

-_¡Avada Kedavra¡_-grito Malfoy.

Alicia cayó al suelo muerta por el hechizo de Malfoy.

-_¡Rictusempra¡_-gritaron a la vez Harry, Carlos y Ginny.

Malfoy se dio con la puerta del compartimento y cayo inconsciente.

Aquí termina el sexto capitulo.


End file.
